


Haou hates parties

by Anonymous



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, To Read, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24155074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You and "Jesse" drag Haou to a party, he's not enjoying it so "Jesse" decides to help him relax, with you of course...
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/Original Character(s), Haou | Supreme King/Yubel Johan Andersen | Yubel Jesse Anderson, Original character(s)/Yubel Johan Anderson | Yubel Jesse Anderson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Haou hates parties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupremeQueen_Cosmic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeQueen_Cosmic/gifts).



The party was boring, mindless chatter, and the strong smell of alcohol filled the room. Haou was sick of it but you and Jesse wanted him to get out and have some fun, clearly, it wasn't working.

Jesse leaned over and asked him, "come on, have some fun already!"This is not my idea of 'fun,' fun is beating your enemy till their spirit is broken," he responded. "Well there is something else you find fun( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" he said with that exact face. A smile formed on Haou's face, "do you know where a quiet place is?" Haou asked with the first bit of joy he had since he got to the party.

Jesse grabbed Haou by the hand and lead him upstairs. You saw this and followed your lovers, not wanting to miss out. Haou and Jesse are already undressed and getting ready by the time you get to the bottom of the stairs because of the large crowds. By the time you reach the room they picked they have already started, looking like Jesse has taken control of the situation. Though you know better than that.

Jesse looks at you and says as he rides Haou, "looks like I tamed the beast," Haou looked like he could care less, even though he has no control he still does need to do anything. Jesse looked down at Haou, jokingly saying "didn't think the king would ever be beneath me." Haou now needed to prove a point. He thrust his hips up toward himself so he would hit Jesse's prostate. He fell on to Haou, legs now quivering.

Jesse looked at you "T-this is n-nothing." Haou looked at him with curiosity, "Nothing, well I better kick up my game," just then, Jesse was flipped on their back and Haou went hard. Jesse couldn't even speak, mind going blank, dick leaking per cum, Jesse loved it. Haou then looked at you, "His mouth isn't being used if need so releases," he said. You removed your pants and underwear then began to walk over to them.

You lowered yourself onto Jesse's mouth facing Haou. Jesse loved the taste and dug in. Haou grabbed under your chin and shoved his tongue down your throat, the taste was intoxicating. Jesse knew he was close, so he went in more, moving his tongue everywhere, trying to get all he can reach. Soon after he exploded onto himself, covering himself like a glazed doughnut.

As Haou pulled out of the happily broken Jesse you moved beside him and spread your legs, you awaited for Haou, knowing the two of you wouldn't last long with the help from your other lover. He thrust into you and started out fast with no intention of slowing down. You wrapped your legs around him while you all mouth were locked together as your tongues danced. With one final thrust, he filled the deepest parts of you, giving you sweet release. He collapsed on top of you and pulled out, letting his seed spill out of you. He pulled Jesse closer to you two, and said, "can we just do this at home instead of going to a shitty party?" Jesse responded with, "but that means we have to clean it," before the three of you fell into a deep slumber...


End file.
